different_destiny_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Agency of Justice
The Agency of Justice was created in 23 ABY, when Nioman Dokoora, highest commander of the Fist of Justice pirates, abandoned that movement to hsi apprentice, Darth Aelitou, and fled into a meditative retreat on Taldornadi. Despite leaving the main organization, Dokoora became surrounded in loyal followers, who set up a splinter group known as the Agency of Justice. The agency was very low-key but it kept watch posts around the galaxy and monitored major events, though it didn't interfere or become widely known of for thirty years; even recruitment was doen very secretely. During that time, Dokoora did not directly oversee the agency, though it still followed his direction if he did become involved. By 53 ABY, the agency was headed by twenty-five year old Radal Hendor. When the war with Aelitou broke out, Dokoora instructed that the agency remain hidden and not get involved until the course of the war could be determined. However, when Dokoora was found by members of the High Council, he agreed to help them escape Taldornadi and return to the Jedi, even himself facing Darth Aelitou. After that, the agency was forced into the war but its main base was kept hidden and its involvement was minor until Radal Hendor received an invitation of alliance from Jacien Bark, which, in the absence of Dokoora, who was now captured by Darth Aelitou, Hendor accepted and a new headquarters was set up on Olederadi. The next year was spent in preparation for full-on battle with Aelitou armies, which, ironically, were from the new Fist of Justice, now titled the Fist of Revenge. When the base on Olederadi was atatcked,a great battle began, signaling the first major engagement of the AoJ, one which it, with the aid of the Jedi, emerged victorious from. After that, the AoJ found itself in the galactic spotlight and was soon a primary peacekeeper of the Jedriadde, working specifically to prevent uprisings and spot any major movements against the Jedriadde. With Dokoora dead, the AoJ was led solely by Hendor, with Jacien Bark taking a major role as head of the Jedriadde. This cooperation continued for the next twenty years, even after the Barks disassociated themselves with the Jedi, Jacien continued working with Radal, who kept some cooperation between the Jedi and the Agency. The next big conflict was with the terrorist organization Red-Eye Five, whose emergence would bring about the death of Radal Hendor, who would be replaced by young Jafria Jeroe with aid from Jacien Bark and Commander David Rollins. The Red-Eye Five conflict would bring about the end of the Jedriadde, as well as the AoJ relocation from Tandor to Arebeddon, with the Barks and Jedi joining them there. After wiping out the Red-Eye Five, the AoJ, under the command of Jimmy and Jafria Jeroe Rinten, remained on Arebeddon and monitored galactic events from there, but avoiding the choas that engulfed Coruscant and the other core worlds. Later, the AoJ would find itself in the middle of a conflict between the Jedi and the Barks, which, due to the Bark heritage of one of its leaders, the Agency soon became involved with as well. While the Jedi situation was defused by a change of leadership, it led to Rogue Jedi Kobor Arilic beginning a silent campaign against both the AoJ and the Barks, which would lead to attacks which brought about the death of Jafria Rinten and a move to Tython. With the Arebeddon base lost in a costly battle and several other bases following suit, the agency was effectively wiped out by 81 ABY, though a few of its core leaders survived. The Galactic Cataclysm soon followed, thus ending any chance of revival for the Agency of Justice. Information Founded: 23 ABY, primarily by Nioman Dokoora Dismantled: 81 ABY Locations: Taldornadi, Olederadi, Kashyyyk, Tandor, Arebeddon, Tython Leaders: Nioman Dokoora (23-54 ABY), Radal Hendor (c.50-73 ABY), Jacien Bark (54-79 ABY), Jafria Jeroe Rinten (73-81 ABY), Jimmy Rinten (77-81 ABY) Appearances: Story of the Bark Family, Jedi Exile History Creation The Fist of Justice First EG Invasion Schism Move to Taldornadi Early Functions The War with Aelitou Radal Hendor The Jedi Get Involved Dokoora Joins the Jedi/is Captured Alliance with the Barks Olederadi The Battle The Jedriadde New Functions New Leaders The Barks move to Tandor Red-Eye Five Early Combat War Tandor Eristalla Red-Eye Five Returns Otrera Final Years Jimmy and Jafria The next few years Tension with the Jedi Raid on the AoJ peace with the Jedi Murders Attack on the Base Collapse of the Agency Battles of Tython